The Mysterious Sakuras
by IceGirl7
Summary: Sakura Mikan and her brother Yoichi are the new students.Can they can forget their past and move on. Well our fire caster might be just the thing. They are about to meet alot of trouble. MxN,HxR,YxOC I do not own Gakuen Alice.
1. Welcome To the Academy

Hi everyone I hope u enjoy my first fanfiction.

**Quick Info**

Everyone is 13 years old but Yoichi is 8.

Mikan is smart and cold.

_**The Mysterious Sakuras**_

It was just another day in Alice Academy. The birds are singing, the kids are playing, the Sakura Trees are blooming and a black limo was going into the gates of Alice Academy.

As they limo stopped, a brunette and silver-haired boy walked out.

The brunette was wearing a strapless white blouse with a design of a black dragon and a black hood over her head. Black pants and white sneakers. Her face had no sigh of emotions.

The silver-haired boy was wearing a black t-shirt with a white ghost wrapped around it and an open gray hoody. He had black jeans and white sneakers with his face as black as his sister.

Just as they came out they saw a blond haired man/woman yelling "Mikan-chan and Yoichi-chan I'm coming." He said smiling.

**Mikan Pov **

"Oh joy I had to woke up 6:00 just to come here to meet an idiot" I said. I was very angry because I am one person that hates waking up early.

I was just about to tell Yoichi something when he/she was right in front of me.

"Welcome to Alice Academy" he said. Oh great.

"Hi I am Narumi and I am your homeroom teacher. You are already enrolled here so I will take you to your classes. He said to perky. Oh how I hate him already.

"hn" we said. As we were walking to the middle school department, he explained to us our star rakings, our Alice, and other things that we knew already.

He told us that our uniforms were going to be ready in a week so we could wear what ever we wanted.

"Like I was planning on wearing that uniform in the first place" I thought.

As Yoichi, Naru, and I were walking he stopped at class 1-B.

"Excuse me but Mikan is it ok if you chose a main Alice and didn't tell anyone about your other Alice." He asked.

Oh yeah I forgot that I had that Alice. Well I have the S.E.C.S. Alice each stands for steal/copy/erase/seal.

I was thinking for while before I had an idea.

"I'll use the Nullification Alice and Ice Alice." I coped the Ice Alice but I originally had the Nullification Alice. Now I could attack people and protect Yoichi and myself.

"Ok, well then this is your classroom Mikan-chan and Yoichi your teacher is waiting for you at class." Ready this man is just too perky.

At that moment the air became thick and Yoichi was giving him a deadly stare that could make anyone and I mean ANYONE scared.

He was about to attack him with his 'minions' but Naru said he could stay.

He mush has sensed that he was going to call his 'minions' because he was shaking like he just took a 3 mile swim in the Arctic Ocean. Smart move for an idiot.

He told us to wait for him to call us.

As he went in we heard screaming, shouting, cracking, almost any sound you could think of.

_I wonder if anything going to happen._

I hope you enjoyed it.

REVIEW REVIEW


	2. Meet the Sakuras

Here's the next chapter for everyone

Please enjoy.

I don't own Gakuen Alice

_**The Mysterious Sakuras**_

"Ok class please quiet down" Nara said as he entered the class while twirling and no not normal twirling I mean **ballerina twirling.**

As he said the classroom became quiet except the sound of a screwdriver, pages of a manga turning and a rabbit chewing. (Icegirl: you know who they are)

"Now everyone please help me welcome the new students." As he said that everyone started asking "I wonder if its girls", "I hope it's boys", "I hope he's cute", "Tch it better not be another fangirl" (icegirl: guess who)

"Now please come in" Just then the door slammed open to reveal a brunette with a blank expression and a silver-haired boy walking by her.

As they walked to the front the boys had hearts in there eyes and the girls were blushing whiling yelling "SO CUTE!!!!!!" (Except you know who)

Mikan felt like freezing all of them but Yoichi stopped her before she turned the classroom into a frozen forest.

Naru cleared his throat and said "Could you please introduce yourselves to the class."

Sakura Mikan, Nullification Alice and Ice Alice, Special Star, DA Class and don't mess with me or my brother or **else.**

"The names Sakura Yoichi, Spirit Manipulation Alice, Special Star, DA Class, this isn't my class but I want to stay by nee-chan and don't think she is joking either because the last person who tried to mess with us ended up in the hospital for 3 months." .

After he said he gave everyone a glare so deadly that would send shivers down the scariest criminals' spines.

After they were finished everyone heard something drop.

It was the famous raven-haired Blackmailer, Imai Hotaru.

"Mikan….Yoichi" she said in a faint voice. Her amethyst eyes were staring at them. Just then she walked to the front of the classroom and **hugged **them. She let out a tear but unfortunately everyone saw in before she wiped it away.

Everyone's eyes were bugged out and there jaws on the floor including the blond haired boy. They were all so shocked because in the history of Hotaru being there she has**never** hugged anyone let alone show emotion.

In the back of the class was a grinning raven-haired flame-caster.

After a while Naru interrupted the little reunion. "Excuse me Hotaru-chan but can you return to your sit please."

She just glared at him and walked back to her sit but not before hitting everyone with her Baka Gun.

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Tell anyone what you just saw and your worst nightmare will find you. I will make sure of that" her voice was so cold that the classroom felt like it dropped 30 degrees.

"O-ok c-class who wants to be Mikan's p-partner" he asked afraid of ever getting the blackmailer angry again.

Mikan Pov

No one raised their hand. I guess they were still recovering from Hotaru's little out burst. I should know. Who do you think she tested it on?

"W-well then h-how about …..um……oh I know Natsume" he said with a huge smile on his face. Really this gay is way too perky and who the hell is this 'Natsume' guy.

But before I could say anything he left saying he had some meeting to go to. Coward.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!!" I heard a girl with ugly green permed hair shout. (Guess who)

"I SHOUDA SIMIRE, THE PERSIDENT OF THE NATSUME-RUKA FANCLUB, WILL NOT ALLOW THIS.....THIS SLUT SIT BY MY NATSUME!!!!!!"

I was so pissed that I didn't realize that the class had the feeling that death was in the room and he was ready to kill.

'_She's done it now_.' Mikan thought

This isn't going to be pretty.

I am finally done. I hope you liked it. Next chapter is going to be some interesting, I hope.

Anyway Yoichi didn't talk most because he doesn't like to talk to people he just met so you might not hear him much but I might change my mind. Now I got to go study so I'll be back.

Also the reason why i call Narumi Naru is because I am too lazy to write his full name.

REVIEW REVIEW


	3. This is Very Bad

I hope you enjoy.

_**The Mysterious Sakuras**_

The outside of the room was so frightening, that nobody wanted to step foot in there. They just had a feeling that if they went in there that they would regret it forever. Well, they thought it was scary on the outside but they have no idea what's happening inside the room.

The class was ready to burst into a sea of laughter when Permy yelled but they shut their mouths tight when they looked at the little boy by the brunette's side.

The boy was so pissed that it would make Persona's glare look like a 3 year-old's angry face.

The only thing that could be heard was the ranting of a stupid green haired girl with an ugly perm.

"HEY LISTEN TO ME WHEN I AM TALKING TO YOU SLUT!" exclaimed Permy.

Yoichi's Pov

"Shut up" I said. I was so sick and tired of hearing this ugly hag talk about my nee-chan like that.

I looked around and saw that everyone was looking at us. They were probable waiting to see what we would do. I looked at my nee-chan and our eyes meet, it was like she was telling me I could do what I wanted.

This is going to be fun.

End Pov

Normal Pov

Permy finally stopped ranting right after Yoichi told her to shut up.

"What did you say" she asked. No one was going to talk to her like that and get away with it. (Oh please, save us the torture of talking about you)

"I said SHUT UP YOU, YOU UGLY HAG!" Yoichi was angry that this hag thought so highly of herself.

"DON'T YOU THINK YOU CAN TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!?" She then activated her Alice and 'tried' to hit Yoichi but failed. Instead she met the hard cold floor.

"Why can't I use my Alice!?" she yelled. Just then Mikan chuckled.

"Man I knew you were dumb but I can't believe you all ready forgot" she said with a smirk on her face. This girl was really stupid.

"What have you done to me!?" she screamed.

"All I did was use my Alice and those of you who weren't listening; I have the Nullification and Ice Alice.

At moment Permy froze. She didn't even move an inch. It wasn't because she didn't to but she couldn't.

"Now let me tell you some think. You can mess with me but you can't mess with Yoichi. Remember if you ever try to touch him again. It will be the last thing you ever do in your life."

As she said that her voice was getting so cold and scary that after she finished that the only people conscious were Hotaru, the raven haired boy in the back, and the blond haired boy with his rabbit but he was shivering like he was never going to see light again.

She turned to leave with Yoichi when she heard something.

"Who are you" she heard. She turned around just to meet crimson eyes. They were so mesmerizing that almost any girl would drown with one look but she wasn't like 'any' other girl.

"For the last time it's Sakura Mikan and you" she said. Man these guys were dumb.

"Hyuuga Natsume and Nogi Ruka" he pointed to the blond boy with blue eyes.

"Hn" I said. We left the room before Hotaru could get a chance to shot me with her Baka Gun. When we got to the room I open the door and went straight to bed. I was too tired to walk explore the room. I could do that later.

_**The last think I remember was a black shadow that whispered "Welcome back Mikan-sama"**_

I hope you enjoyed it. And from now on I will call Sumire Permy because I want to. I'll call her by her name when I feel like it.


	4. Meet Jin Jin and New Friends

Ok this chapter is longer than the others so no complaining ok and I am only going to do this once in a while. *sigh* I hope you enjoy this chapter.

_**The Mysterious Sakuras**_

**Mikan Pov**

Ok let me get this straight it's been a week seen I came here and the only one thing I can say about this place B-O-R-I-N-G.

So far the only people that get close let alone I want talk to me are Hotaru and Yoichi.

I mean people are always watching me or shivering when I pass by them. The only things you hear in the halls are my fanboys. Oh Great

**Normal Pov**

It was a nice and peaceful morning. The sun was coming up and everyone was up including an expressionless brunette.

Mikan had just woken up. For some reason she liked waking up at this time.

She got up and looked at the clock. It read 7:00. She went in the bathroom and got ready.

She had gotten the uniform and she didn't want to wear it but Naru said it was mandatory. He said it was mandatory but that didn't mean she couldn't 'fix' it a little.

Her uniform was a white dress shirt with a black blazer, a tie and blue checkered pants with black shoes. Do you really think she was going to wear the girls' uniform? Not even in Hell. She changed the blazer to a black jacket with a hood. She changed the black shoes with black boots. She kept the pants but she added on a chained belt and left the tie loose. The first two buttons of the shirt were loose.

When she finished it was 7:30 so she went in the kitchen and saw that Yoichi had 'fixed' his uniform and was eating a bowl of cereal.

His shoes were black sneakers and the tie was loose. He changed his blazer to a black sweater and his pants had a black belt with a gray ghost on it. The first button on his shirt was loose.

"Ohayo" she said with no emotion what so ever.

"Ohayo nee-chan" he said before taking another spoon full of cereal.

She made a sandwich and sat at the table to eat.

"Are you going to your class today Yoichi or are you coming with me." She asked and then took a bite of her sandwich.

"You already know the answer" he said. He got up and went to wash his bowl.

Mikan sighed. It's been a whole week and he has only gone to his class once. After that he didn't go back. Only one thing can do that. Fangirls. The one thing he hated the most. Oh well this is going to last a long time.

**Class 1-B**

When they got to class everyone was already there including, the flame-caster, Natsume who was surrounded with girls.

As Mikan and Yoichi stepped inside the room became cold. The room became silent and you could only hear their feet until Hotaru spoke.

"Ohayo Mikan, Yoichi" she said not taking her eyes off her new updated Baka Cannon.

"Ohayo Hotaru/ Hotaru nee-chan" they said. They were going to go but stopped as they heard Hotaru speak.

"Oh and Mikan did you get those pictures I asked for?" she asked while looking up smirking as Ruka turned pale and Natsume dropped his manga. You see Hotaru has been asked to make more inventions so she hasn't had time to take some new pictures of Ruka. She asked Mikan if she could do it for her and seen Mikan had nothing to do she said and I quote "Whatever".

"No" she said. Everyone heard a sign of relieve from the blond.

"I got better ones" she continued and then Ruka became even paler as she handed the envelope to Hotaru. Hotaru was smirking at the pictures as she looked at them. Even she had to agree that she had got some good ones that would sell well.

"Good Job" she said while smirking. At that moment Ruka felt like he wanted to hide in a hole.

When they got to there seats the bell rang and a man with a frog on his shoulder came in the room.

"Ok class my name is Jinno and Narumi is in a meeting right now so I will take over his class" He said. He then wrote some work on the board.

Mikan didn't really care because she already knew the lesson. She put her hood over her head and Yoichi put his head on her lap. They tried to go to sleep but Jinno stopped them.

"Ms. Sakura pay attention or you get detention and Mr. Sakura why are you in this class if you are going to sleep" he said while sparks were twirling around him.

**Mikan Pov**

I yawned. "I don't need to pay attention because I don't want to and Yoichi is here because he wants to Jin-Jin" I said with a blank face. I heard people snicker.

"Watch your mouth Ms. Sakura or else" he said while holding up his stick that had sparks coming out of it. Oh how scary. Please what kind of threat is that supposed to be.

"Whatever Jin-Jin" I said. Then I heard the sound of lightening. I Guess He Snapped.

Then there was a flash of lightening heading to me. Oh Great

**Normal Pov**

There was a flash and then everyone thought she was a goner but they heard nothing. They looked at Jinno who had a surprised look on his face. They faced at Mikan and saw that she had on her expressionless face. Yoichi was the same.

"Was that it" she asked while still yawning.

"How?" he asked. Jinno was speechless. This was the first time anyone ever and I mean ever survived his Alice without a mark once he used it.

"For the last time I used my Nullification Alice." She said while glaring at him. She was pissed. I mean was it that hard to remember her Alice?

Jinno said nothing and continued the lesson.

Soon the bell rang and Mikan was getting ready to leave but Hotaru and group of two girls and two boys stopped her.

"Hi my name is Nonoko. My Alice is Chemicals." said the blue-haired girl who was smiling.

"And I'm Anna, her younger twin sister. I have the Cooking Alice." said the pink-haired girl who, like her sister, was smiling.

"My name is Yuu but you can call me Iincho. My Alice is Illusion" said a boy who had a light shade of sandy hair with glasses. He gave a shy smile.

"Hey my name is Kokoroyomi but you can call me Koko. Mindreading Alice" said a boy with a dark shade of sandy hair who had on his goofy grin.

"Ok now that you know us is it ok to ask if we can be friends?" the twins asked.

"Hn" Mikan and Yoichi said but deep down they were happy that someone finally asked them to be friends.

"That means yes in there language" said Hotaru

"That's great to hear" the twins said

"We were trying to ask you this whole time but we never got the chance because you were already gone." They continued while still smiling.

After that everyone was smiling except you know who but there eyes softened.

At that moment everyone was so happy even our flame-caster who was watching from his Sakura Tree.

"_That girl is something special"_ he thought.

First new friends and then in the next chapter will love start blooming? The only person who knows is me.

I am finally down and for those of you who asked for a longer chapter this one was at least 3 ½ pages and 1,342 words long ok. This is a once in a while thing ok. You guys were lucky I had free time today to write this.

Now I have to go because my tests are coming up and I need at least an A- to make my mom happy.

_**Ja Ne **_


	5. The Baka Bunch p1

Sorry I took so long, I was sick with a fever more like still am and I had writer's block. I hope you like this chapter. Also in the beginning Mikan is talking. *cough cough* #_#……

_**The Mysterious Sakuras**_

How in the world did this happen to me. I mean one minute I just am out the bus with Yoichi and the next minute I am stuck with the Baka Bunch. How did this happen in the first place?

**Earlier that Day**

Ring Ring

"Uggg why now" I said

Ring Ring Ring

"Shut up"

Riinnnggg Riiinnngg Riiiiinnnnggggg

CRASH

If you haven't guessed by now that was the sound of Mikan's alarm clock and it was thrown at the wall and broke AGAIN. That was the fifth one this week.

"I have got to get a less annoying alarm clock" yawned Mikan.

She got up and went in the bathroom and did her daily routine. When she came out she went and got dressed.

She was wearing a black shirt with the design of a white dragon on it with a white hoodie open. She wore black pants with chains on it and black boots. She had two silver earrings and a silver necklace with a white stone in the middle. (I love the colors black and white *cough*) Her brunette hair was loose and shined very brightly as she brushed it.

When she was finished she went in the kitchen and found Yoichi on the couch, in the living room, watching TV with remote in one hand and sandwich in the next.

He was wearing a white shirt with a gray ghost and a burning cross on it and black pants with his ghost belt. He had a silver chain with a gray stone in the middle and white sneakers. (No, they aren't control devises) His silver hair was very messy and looked like bed hair.

If you are wondering why they are not wearing there 'uniforms'. It's because it is Saturday and they have decided to go to Central Town to see what they find. (They are special stars so they have a lot of money)

"Ohayo" Mikan said still yawning.

"Ohayo nee-chan" Yoichi said. Even though they act like this they are really close but don't like showing it.

Mikan went in the kitchen and found a sandwich on the table and smiled a little smile. (Told you so :p)

She ate the sandwich and went in the living room. Yoichi was already done and was waiting for Mikan.

"Let's go" Mikan said opening the door.

**Central Town**

They just got to Central Town and it was big. I mean everywhere you look there was a stand or entertainers doing tricks.

Mikan and Yoichi decided to walk around and see what was happening.

As they were walking, they passed a stand that was selling Fluff Fluffs.

Yoichi tugged Mikan's pants and she nodded. They walked over there and bought a box of Fluff Fluffs.

Just when they were about to leave they heard something, more like people yell something. (Guess who *cough*)

"Oh we found them" yelled the twins.

Yep it was none other then the gang or as Mikan calls them the Baka Bunch.

When the twins said that Koko, Yuu, and Ruka just smiled. While Natsume and Hotaru just had their same expressions as always but Hotaru's eyes had softened.

"So this is where you were" Nonoko had on a blue blouse and a black skirt with black boots. She had on blue earrings and a bracelet. Her hair was in a high ponytail. Anna was wearing the same thing but in pink. Her pink hair was in 2 low pigtails.

"Hey you guys" Koko was wearing a brown shirt with cargo pants and white sneakers. His sandy hair still was as messy as ever but in the good way.

"Hi Mikan-san and Yoichi-san" Yuu was wearing a light brown shirt with blue jeans pants and black sneakers. His light sandy hair was very neat and clean but not to much.

"Nice to see you are doing ok" Ruka was wearing a yellow shirt with white strips on it with jean pants. He had white sneakers and his bunny with him. His blond hair was messy but still neat and cool.

"It's about time we found you bakas. I thought I was going to be stuck with these bakas all day" Hotaru was wearing a purple turtle neck with black pants. She had on black boots and a necklace like Mikan's and Yoichi's but with a purple stone. Her raven hair had a purple and black butterfly pin in it.

"Hn" Natsume was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with red outlines and black pants with a chain for a belt. He had black and red sneakers. He still had the red earring and the dragon one on. His raven hair was very messy but in a cool way that made every girl stop and stare at him.

"We were looking everywhere for you" said the twins.

"I didn't think you were even looking for me and I was busy" Mikan said. She really didn't feel like playing with the twins today.

"Well if you were busy. Is it ok if we hang out with you for now?" Koko asked.

"You can do whatever you want as long as you don't annoy me to much" Mikan said with a sigh. She knew that they would just complain if she said no.

**Present**

"_I can't believe this is happening_" Mikan thought. What Mikan didn't know is that Koko had read her mind and was grinning.

"Mikan, can I ask you something" asked Nonoko.

"What do you need to know" Mikan just wanted this to end.

"Ok how do you and Yoichi know Hotaru" She asked.

"I meet the bakas when they had moved to my village when we were 8 and Yoichi was 3." Hotaru said emotionlessly. She really didn't care if they asked.

"Oh I guess you guys are close then if you cried when you first saw them in class" Koko said grinning. He knew he was going to pay and he was dead right.

**Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka **

Koko had made a very bad move and when Hotaru needed a new test subject for her newly upgraded Baka Gun 10.00 when was 10 times worst than the original.

When Hotaru stopped Koko was on the floor with 7 large bumps on his head and he was knocked out cold.

"Hotaru you didn't have to go that far now" Anna said. For awhile she has had feelings for Koko and everyone knew well almost everyone but she didn't care at all.

"You want to join him" Hotaru asked coldly while pointing her upgraded Baka Gun at Anna. Oh she was enjoying this.

"Ok let's just relax and take Koko to his room before he wakes up ok" Yuu said he was trying his best not to have to have an angry Hotaru, a damaged Central Town and everyone you see the floor like Koko.

"Yuu why don't you, I, and Anna take Koko to his dorm before something happens ok" Nonoko said. She knew Hotaru was going to blow any minute now.

"Fine will me so let's go" Anna replied. She had recovered very quickly.

After that they left everyone was quiet and didn't know what to do.

"If we're not doing anything I'm going to go to my lab and work on some more projects" Hotaru left after that but not before doing this.

**Snap Snap Snap**

Yes that was the sound of Hotaru's camera taking pictures of Ruka before she got on her duck-scooter.

"Imai-san!!!!" Ruka said while chasing after Hotaru and that left only the emotionless Mikan, a surprised Yoichi and the bored Natsume.

"What just happened" Yoichi asked.

This is going to be fun.

I am finally done and it only toke me two days because I didn't feel too good. *cough cough* I hope you liked it and the next chapter will be out as soon as I get better ok. In the next one I think it's going to be good so I got to go. *cough cough cough* #_#.......... *fainted*


	6. It's Time p2

Sorry for the long wait I'm studying for upcoming tests so I might not update for a while ok. Also don't complain because I'm telling now that I'm not in the mood to hear people whining for what ever reason they have.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

_**The Mysterious Sakuras**_

_**Last Time**_

_**Snap Snap Snap**_

_Yes that was the sound of Hotaru's camera taking pictures of Ruka before she got on her duck-scooter._

"_Imai-san!!!!" Ruka said while chasing after Hotaru and that left only the emotionless Mikan, a surprised Yoichi and the bored Natsume._

"_What just happened" Yoichi asked. _

_This is going to be fun._

**Present **

They were just standing there looking like a ghost had just appeared out of nowhere and just said hi with a murderous laugh.

As all ways Yoichi was the first to recover from the disappearance of their 'friends'.

"Nee-chan can we go home. I'm starting to feel sleepy" Yoichi said with a yawn. I mean who could blame him, if you had woken up early to just look around the place and you end up stuck with the loudest group of people who could beat a pro opera singer any day, wouldn't you be tired.

"Hey flame fly, me and Yoichi are going back home cause it looks like the bakas wore him out." As soon as she finished Natsume just nodded and walked off but not without his so called fan club, that mysteriously appeared, tailing behind him and giving Mikan a few glares before leaving.

At first Mikan and Natsume didn't really like each other but after a while they slowly started to get along. After a while Natsume decided she wasn't so bad and they became friends without even saying a word. Weird Right

Mikan had to agree that she was a little tired and then she felt a small shot of pain but she just brushed it off not knowing what will happen. She took one last look at Natsume's back and his fan club's screams from getting there hair burned again and left to go to their 'dorm' with a smirk.

**Dorm**

Wow, there was just one word that could describe their 'dorm' and that's H.U.G.E. I mean as soon as you enter the 'room' there is a huge blue crystal fan on the scaling with dragons craved on it. The floor has glass midnight tiles on it and on the side was the finest tables carved from the best wood you could ever find. The living room had a flat screen TV, stereo system, every game system ever created, 3 black/red couches, red coffee table, and the kitchen sparkled so bright that you could see yourself in it and the fridge was is nearly touching the roof.

'Tch, stupid adults had to go over board again.' It was very annoying to have such carefree people by all the time.

As soon as she got to Yoichi's room she put him on the bed and looked around.

His room was a simple black and gray room with a 15 by 17in TV, a Wii system, gray bed and a window by his bed. It's just your avenge room that is covered with ghosts and I mean it's really covered in ghosts.

They were just busy fooling around again as always. Some were flying around tiring to act funny while some were just being noise and planning some pranks with their leader Akito. He's one of the loudest ghosts out of the bang and the strangest. Everything about him said expect the unexpected.

Mikan didn't mind because after living in a house with loud/annoying ghost 24/7 after a while you get use to it. Just then a blue ghost of a smiling girl appeared by her but she didn't mind.

"Did he fall asleep again?" asked a blue ghost named Aki. Aki was a very kind ghost that really cared about Mikan and Yoichi. Just like the others she was attracted to Yoichi like a fly to light. She been with them from since Yoichi was 5 and Mikan was 10. Back then he couldn't control his powers yet. They didn't know much about her but they still trusted her.

"I'll take him for now" Aki then careful carried to his gray bed and gently set him on the feather soft bed. Hearing his soft yet rough snores told Mikan that he was just fine and that her work was done.

"Oh yeah, you better control your brother before he causes anymore trouble" Mikan said while looking at the person in question who looked like he was fighting off a monster or something.

"You know how he gets when he starts" Yes for all of you wondering Aki and Akito are brother and sister, wait more like identical twins. They both had the same fire red hair but Akito's is short while Aki's is mid-back. They also had the same dark black eyes. Aki's eyes sparks with kindness and Akito's sparks with anxiousness.

"Well while you deal with that I'll be in my room if you need me" Mikan was just about to leave until a familiar pain shot through her body.

"Why now out of all times" Mikan was trying her best not to show the pain on her face but was failing miserably.

"Mi-chan, are you ok" Aki was starting to panic thinking of what would happen if it was that time again. (And no not that time of the month you pervs)

"I-I'm ok I just need to rest a little" After Mikan said that she quickly run/limped to her room. She closed the door and struggled to get to her bed. Once she laid down the pain increased but she managed to handle it until she drifted to sleep.

Outside her room Aki was looking like she was going to have a heart attack any minute now. All she could do now was hope that Mikan was going to be ok.

"I hope that things don't get out of hand like the last time." Aki was praying that everything was going to be ok.

**Northern Forest **

In the forest was a snow white skin girl in a long white simple yet beautiful dress that went to her knees.

She inhaled a long fresh breath of air as her chest dropped make down. Her long, luscious hair was swiftly being blown in by the wind. She walked deeper into the forest until she came upon a lake that had the bright shadow of the full moon.

Suddenly she felt a tingle flowed trough her body. She was struggling to keep control of the power but after a minute she let the power flow freely out her body.

Pretty soon the girl was flouting over the soon to be frozen lake.

The so called forest started turning into crystal and it spread faster than a cheetah going after her newest prey. As the forest was turning to crystal, the girl made a few changes herself. Her beautiful mid-back hair grew until it was just inches pass her knees and it turned into a dark shade of midnight blue. Her eyes also turned a dark shade of blood red.

All the animals in the forest felt the large spike in power and quickly followed their instincts and went to the source. All of them left their homes and followed the power spike but except a worried white cute little bunny.

"Oh no this power is so strong. I have to get to master now or else who knows what will happen." The so called bunny hopped of to her so called 'master' as fast as her tiny paws could. (Anyone who can guess who the 'master' gets a cookie)

**Hotaru's Lab**

As usual the same thing happen that always does. Outside the room you could the panicking screams of Nogi Ruka trying to get the newly printed pictures of himself from, the Money-Obsessed Blackmailer, Imai Hotaru. And if you're asking where Natsume is well he was in the living room of the lab watching TV until he heard a soft thumping from the door.

Deciding that Ruka was too busy trying to get back the photos to get the door he walked to it and as soon as he opened it he saw the familiar white bunny that Ruka always have he let her in.

"Hey Ruka stop messing with Imai for a minute cause your rabbit is here." He then heard the screams stop and Ruka strolled into the room. (If you got it right you got a cookie)

"Usuei what's wrong" Ruka could tell something was wrong by the rare serious look on her face.

"Ru-chan while I was making my way back to my friends I felt a strong release of incredible power and I notice that the surrounding area was turning into crystal plus all the animals went to find the source of the change but I thought you needed to check it out. Also before I left I was a glace of a girl on the now frozen lake." As soon as she finished Natsume was already paying close attention, Ruka was letting the new information sink in until he put on his also rare serious face, and Hotaru was already in the room.

"What could be so powerful that it caused the whole Northern Forest all this chaos?" Hotaru thought out loud. When she said that everyone was in deep thought trying to find an answer.

"You don't have to worry about the AAO attacking cause that's not what the problem is." Everyone turned their head around so fast that they all got sick but recovered and found that the speaker was none other than Sakura Yoichi himself. He was standing at the door frame ginning like he was crazy.

"What are you doing here and what do you know" Hotaru looked so scary that Usuei ran more like hopping behind the shaking Ruka.

"I'm here because while I was sleeping I felt the burst in power and thought it would be wise to tell you and I know that the 'girl' isn't going to harm you as long as you aren't a threat and that this only happens on full moons or when the girl is in danger."

"And how do you know this" Natsume was also curious to find out what girl could cause this.

"I know this because I know she wouldn't hurt someone without a reason."

"What makes you so such of this?" Ruka was also to know.

"Cause I know my own nee-chan"

Ok I'm finally done. Also I'm sorry I took so long but I might not updated so soon cause I got a lot of big tests coming up and my teacher is making me study no matter what so I got to go.

I'll be back as soon as the tests are over with and gone ok. So for now:

_Ja Ne _


	7. Welcome To the Party

I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Gakuen Alice

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**The Mysterious Sakuras**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_Last Time_

"_What are you doing here and what do you know" Hotaru looked so scary that Usuei ran more like hopping behind the shaking Ruka._

"_I'm here because while I was sleeping I felt the burst in power and thought it would be wise to tell you and I know that the 'girl' isn't going to harm you as long as you aren't a threat and that this only happens on full moons or when the girl is in danger."_

"_And how do you know this" Natsume was also curious to find out what girl could cause this._

"_I know this because I know she wouldn't hurt someone without a reason." _

"_What makes you so such of this?" Ruka was also to know._

"_Cause I know my own nee-chan"_

**Present In the Forest (After Usuei Left)**

As soon as all animals arrived at the now Crystal Lake, you would have never believed that it was a forest in the first place.

The entire lake was completely incased in crystal even the so called 'fish' were turned to lifeless crystal. The trees were completely turned to rock hard, frozen ice chucks.

The birds were lucky that they left their homes because it was not sparred by the ice. Unfortunately, their babies never even got to feel the warmth of the sun.

Even the Moon changed from its milky white to a blood-shed red that reflected off the mirror like lake.

The so called girl now recognized as Mikan now had midnight blue, knee-length hair and her clothes changed to a white tube top and a black and red skirt with silver chains on the side, that's right skirt not jeans, skirt. She wore a black trench-coat but opened and black combat boots. She had fingerless gloves and red earrings and a silver necklace with a black stone in the middle.

But the thing that you couldn't help staring at was her lifeless, zombie-like blood red eyes. Even the hundreds of animals couldn't help shivering when they looked into those 'eyes'.

"This should be fun" Each word she said sent shivers down the creatures' spines or at least the ones with one.

The only one who felt unaffected was what seems like a fluffy, chocolate brown teddy bear. Its' black button eyes didn't even have the usual twinkle in it; instead it held the look of worry.

"I hope they get here in time" this was the only thought going through its mind.

**The Academy's Hospital**

In the lonely room was a young man no younger than 17 staring out at the know blood shed red moon.

On the outside he looked as calm as the wind, like he didn't have a care in the world. When that was until he felt the rise in power just moments ago.

"Oh brother, I better get there before they kick my butt again" After he said that he jumped out of the ten story building and into the crystal forest.

"He's probable on the move now" That was the last thing he said before he broke into a run.

"You got that right" At the sound of the person the young lad turned around in time to see the mystery man appear out of nothing.

"W-well, I-I s-see your g-good" The lad was literally petrified.

"I see your doing in good health Ka-chan." Kaname shivered slightly when he heard his old nickname and at Personas terrifying grin.

"Anyway, Persona we've got to get goi-" Kaname paused as soon as he saw the empty space in front of him.

Kaname sweatdropped and followed.

**Back At the Lab**

W-what did y-you s-s-say" Usuei was as blank as a paper. Ruka just watched her wondering what was wrong.** (Yes in this the animals can talk and I'm keeping it that way :p)**

"I said I know my nee-chan" Yoichi repeated but this time he didn't hide the annoyance he was feeling.

"Oi what's wrong with it being Sakura" Even though they've been friends for like a week or so now he still didn't call her by her first name but she never really cared.

"I-it's just t-that the release w-was so p-powerful t-that I d-didn't think it was her" Usuei just couldn't help shuddering because it was a shock to her. She's met Mikan before and knew she was dangerous but not the deadly.

"Well if we're done asking questions, is it all right if we go see what going on?" They nodded.

After Yoichi saw that everyone was ready he jumped out the window along with Hotaru on her duck scooter and Ruka and Usuei rode on separate eagles. Finally, with Natsume being Natsume jumped from tree to tree.

**The Forest**

"Hurry up, we don't have much time left" Persona was literally racing against the clock and Kaname wasn't helping much.

"I'm going as fast as I ca-

**Boom**

"What was that?!" Kaname exclaimed. One minute he was explaining himself and then there's an explosion.

"We've got to hurry" Then they disappeared into the darkness.

**The Gang**

_**Boom**_

The blast surprised the eagle so it ended up dropped Ruka and Usuei.

"Ow, that hurt but more importantly, what just happened?! Ruka exclaimed. He was trying to say calm but it wasn't working much.

"Nee-chan must have let go by now" Yoichi was starting to get worried but hid it.

"We're here" As the trees were now gone the gang, excluding Yoichi, couldn't help but gasp at the site in front of them.

Everything was completely covered in crystal. Only the animals and Mikan were normal but not completely.

"Mikan-chan stop this now" Everyone turned around and saw Persona and Kaname dissolve out of the darkness.

"Oi what are you doing here Persona" Each word was filled with complete hatred and venom.

"I guess they invited the Kuro Neko too" Persona could only smirk but his face hardened when he faced Mikan.

"Oh, you finally made it" A soft be rough voice echoed from behind a bush. For it emerged the infamous Mr. Bear and his favorite ax.

"Well we would have arrived earlier if your so called 'master' didn't take his sweet time" Persona glared at the boy in question but he just brushed it off.

"Anyway we got to go Mr. Bear before things get any worse" Kaname picked up the bear and settled him on his shoulder.

Everyone was still in a daze but they soon recovered and faced the problem at hand.

"Nee-chan don't worry it well be over soon" Yoichi then got into position along with everyone.

"This should be fun" Mikan smirked before she leaped into the air, making the first move.

_**That's it for now and everyone I'm letting you know that I won't be here the 25th through the 1st of May because I'm going on my class trip and I even have to be at the airport for 4:30 am! And I am not a morning person whats so ever!**_

_**I'll update when I get back. I hope everyone has fun because I know I will :3**_

_**Ja Ne**_


	8. AN: Sorry Everyone

To all my patient and wonderful readers, I am sincerely sorry. I know I have not been updating as much as I originally planned but these past few months have been complete chaos. I been so busy that I haven't had time to even think straight for two seconds with going to a new school and my health hasn't been the best it could be.

But even with all that I am happy to say that I will be continuing with _**'The Mysterious Sakuras'**_ pretty soon. All I ask for is some of your patience and guidance. For I will only have time to update on weekends but if I don't have a report or project due I will try to continue on weekdays.

Please understand that my school is very demanding even if it's Middle School. I am still adjusting so please wait, plus if I don't get my grades up, I won't even have a weekend to update.

If anyone has anything they would like to happen or be a part of the story just review or message me. I will take requests and suggestions.

I will try my best to update soon and I am deeply, deeply sorry for the delay.


	9. And so IT Begins

For a moment Persona glanced at Mr. Bear and Kaname. They were silent for a while before Kaname gave him the do-what-you-want look and Mr. Bear just did his infamous eye twinkle. Everyone else was just giving them weird looks.

Being as impatient as she is Mikan threw the first punch at Persona. He swiftly dodged it and tried to kick her in the side. Keyword Tried.

She jumped at the last minute and kicked him so hard he was sent flying across the area. As he got up she was next to him, blankly staring at him.

"Mikan you have to take control. You can't let her rage control you" Persona was heavily panting, like he was barely holding on to consciousness. He was swaying by now, barely keeping his ground.

"I don't think I want too anymore" Her eyes were the same but her voice was sort of childish and deadly at the same time. She gave him a mischievous smirk.

He leaped on to his feet and punched her in the stomach. She arched her back and violently coughed up some blood. He didn't really expect to see much change to her reaction but he was still shocked when all he heard was a soft chuckle.

"Hum is that the best you got" He was about to shout out something but the words were lost when he saw her eyes. The zombie-like blood red eyes had a glint in them and defiantly not anywhere near the good kind. It was lust. Lust for more blood and not her own, **his**.

**Natsume Pov**

What the hell just happened? One minute I see the one man I want to kill the most right in front of me and then the next Sakura is smirking at Persona like a 3-year old high on crack that's asking her mom for more.

"Hey aren't you going to help him anytime soon?" Imai finally tore her eyes away from the fight to look at the lazy bunch on the ground. Yoichi was sitting o the ground watching the exchange between the two with his poker face, Mr. Bear was on the other guy's shoulder, I think his name's Kaname, and he was lying on the ground with his eyes closed.

I don't even think they heard her because they didn't even move an in- what the hell was that! Oh crap Imai's pissed.

I watched her with a chill going up my dam spine. I swear this chick is crazy! Her eyes darkened and her hand started twitching. Oh great now I really feel sorry for them. She stunk her hand in her pocket and-

**BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA **

What did I tell you, this chick is crazy? Wait a minute, they dodged every single one! Even I have trouble dodging those things. Although she made a custom-made one for me and a few others that she couldn't get with the original Baka Gun. According to her it's called the Baka-Flame. It was build with an automatic tracking system and heat-seeker bullets. I know she just added that both for effectiveness and to piss me off.

"As I was saying are you going to help him" Of course her face was the same as usual but there was a giant tick mark on her head and boy was that thing big.

Yoichi was the first to answer, "Well if you're that desperate to know then I'll tell you, no we aren't." He jumped off the tree he was on and landed near me along with the others.

"The only reason we aren't helping is cause Persona is the only out of all of us besides Bear that's had any experience with Mikan when she's like this." What the hell is Sakura keeping from us?

**End Pov**

The little color on Persona's face melted off as soon as he saw her face. He was literally petrified with fear.

By now everything was in slow motion, all you can see was a sudden glint and a bright flash. Mikan pulled her fist back; it was covered in ice, and slammed it in to Persona.

Next thing anyone could process was a thick trail of a blood leading across the frozen lake; the blood red moon was casting its shadow over it causing everything to be consumed by darkness. Oddly only **three** figures could be clearly seen. The first one was the largest, it was on the ground, looked badly hurt and wasn't moving but the second was hovering over the first and was covered in something. Finally, the third was the smallest; it was behind the second and was holding something.

As the moon's shadow disintegrated the figures were revealed as Persona on ground covered in cuts and bleeding, Mikan was over him covered in his blood and surprisingly Mr. Bear was the third figure, he was gripping Mikan's hands behind her back.

Kaname reacted quickly; he hurriedly sprinted across the lake and swiftly knocked her out with a hit to a pressure point.

He caught her as she fell limp in his arms. Mr. Bear had let her go and walked over to Persona.

"He's knocked out cold" Mr. Bear examined Persona more closely. It seemed Mikan broke a few ribs, dislocated a shoulder, a repeatedly clawed at his legs but he would survive and be back to full health soon. Mr. Bear shifted his head to the right and noticed that Kaname and Yoichi were taking care of Mikan so that meant he had Persona.

A sudden flash of light blinded everyone's sight of view. The source seemed to be Mr. Bear. As the light dimmed in his place was a tall, well built boy. He looked to be around 15 and had short, curly brown hair and dark brown almost black eyes. He was wearing the middle school uniform minus the blazer and tie. His shirt was out and the first two buttons were undone. The pants had a few chains attached to it. He wore two chains; one was gold the other silver with a brown stone attached and a diamond stud earring. All in all he was a lady killer.

Then all that was heard were two thumps, a scream, clicks, and an hn.

Now that got everyone's attention even Persona woke up to see what happened.

Now this is what happened the author and Ususei fainted from nosebleeds, Ruka screamed, Hotaru started taking pictures, her eyes now were money signs, and Natsume (of course) hned. Everyone else in the background just sweatdropped.

This is getting very interesting.


End file.
